Peter Returns
by SuburbanDisneyPrincess
Summary: After 6 long months, Peter returns for Wendy. They go back to Neverland to see that a well-known enemy has returned... Based on the 2003 version of Peter Pan from Universal. btw the story will be better than this crummy summary...
1. Peter, Is That You?

**Hi readers! I think I'm notorious for NEVER finishing stories. But, when i get an idea, i cant help myself! So here is just a test. If enough people add this story to their favorites/review/etc... then i will continue it. For now, here is a preview! This is based on the 2003 Universal live-action Peter Pan. ENJOY :)

* * *

**

Wendy sat alone on her bed, gazing out the window. She could hear John and Michael running around downstairs with her adopted brothers. She could hear their laughs and jeers. How she wished she could have fun again. She looked down at the "kiss" around her neck... the kiss given to her by Peter. Wendy tried all to hard to forget about Peter, only coming to the conclusion that she will forever regret not staying with him. She did not want to grow up anymore... not without him. Tears began to slowly slide down hr ivory cheeks. At that moment, a quiet wind blew past her window. She ignored it at first until she heard it again... but this time it was accompanied with a slight knock on the window. Wendy sprang up from her bed and ran to the window.

"Peter?" She whispered to herself. She unlatched the window and threw it open.

"Peter?" She shouted out the window. At first, the only reply was silence. She was about to assume that it was simply the evening breeze sweeping by and that Peter would never return... but all it took was a laugh to light up her smile. It wasn't the laugh of John, nor of Michael, nor of Curly, or Nibs, or Tootles. It was a laugh that she hadn't heard in quite a while. It was the unmistakable laugh of her true love, Peter Pan.

"Peter! You've returned!" Wendy shouted with joy. Peter appeared at the window.

"I told you I'd come back. What? You didn't believe me?" Peter asked. Wendy blushed, her cheeks turning a vibrant red.

"I thought you forgot about me..."

"Wendy, I could never forget about you..."

* * *

**well, that's your preview... now go fave and review!**


	2. Kisses

**I finally convinced my self to continue this story ;D so here is chapter 2! ENJOY! p.s. please go read my other stories! they feel neglected ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kisses

"Well," the beautiful blonde boy began. "You coming or what?" he held out his hand. Wendy carefully examined his hand... she though carefully before replying.

"Back to... to Neverland?" She asked. She knew that he was obviously talking about the magically breathtaking land. Peter nodded.

"Of course! Where else?" Wendy smiled. Oh how she had missed his voice.

"But what about John? And Michael? Oh, and the Lost Boys of course!" Wendy remembered. Neverland was their home for quite sometime... wouldn't they want to return too?

"Oh... right. The Lost Boys... Well I was wondering if only we could go..." Peter said, looking down and fiddling with something on his belt. Wendy was distracted by it for a moment... noticing how it shined in the moonlight. She spoke again, still staring at the tiny object.

"As in... just you... and I?" She was still trying to see what it was through Peter's fiddling.

"...Yes..." He mumbled, not removing is gaze from the object. Wendy gasped and realized what it was.

"Peter! You kept it!" she shouted.

"What?" He said, snapping his head up to look into Wendy's eyes.

"My kiss! You kept my kiss!"

"Of course I did, Wendy! But, i assume you no longer have mine..." Wendy looked offended.

"For your information Mr. Pan, It is right here," Wendy said, revealing the necklace which had fallen under the top of her nightgown. Peter smiled widely. "I have never taken it off since the night you gave it to me."

"Wow. That... really means a lot to me, Wendy." His appreciative words made Wendy's smile double in size.

"Now, about going back to Neverland..." she began. Peter nodded, listening 110%. "Will it simply be a visit? I could return home after we are through with our adventure?"

"If you want it to be," Peter said in a sad tone. Wendy didn't want to leave Peter and Neverland... she just didn't want to leave her home _forever_. At that moment, Wendy got a brilliant idea: Maybe if she went with Peter and showed him how much he truly cared about her, he would stay in London with her...Well, it can't hurt to try...

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Wendy said, smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and strolled towards the window. Both forgot how comforting it was to hold eachother's hands.


End file.
